


malfunction.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Rough Kissing, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Batman and Joker are trapped in an elevator.





	malfunction.

**Author's Note:**

> quickfire prompts: batjokes + stuck in an elevator (?)

The elevator stops with a low grind of noise, the whir of its engine stopping short, and Joker stares up at the ceiling as the single light in the mesh elevator flickers out. He jabs the button again,  _hard_. Nothing. Hits hard at the button to open the doors - nothing. Bruce slowly sets his jaw, and he tips his head back against the wall.

“Is this you?” Joker demands, whirling on his heel. “Is this one of those stupid little bat kids–”

“No,” Bruce says, bluntly. The Joker pinches the bridge of his white-painted nose beneath a gloved hand, and he picks up the walkie.

“Uh,  _Harley_ , sweetkins, I, uh– Tell it to me straight. Is the power out?”

“Uh, Mr J,” Harley starts, and Joker snaps.

“ _FIX IT!”_ And then he shuts off the line, wriggling awkwardly in his place. The elevator is small, and Bruce had feel the tightness of the cuffs behind his back, impossible to cut through and currently, impossible to pick. Joker is visibly annoyed, but–

“It’s an abandoned steel mill,” Bruce says dryly. “You didn’t expect the power to go out sometimes?”

“Oh, forgive  **me** ,” the Joker retorts theatrically, artifically deepening his voice. “I should have looked for better real estate, here in the  _slums_.” Bruce’s lip twitches, and the Joker crosses his arms tight over his skinny chest and all but  _pouts_  at him, then a flicker of something comes into his eyes, and he launches himself off the floor. Bruce remains steady as Joker’s hands land on his shoulders, as his legs wrap tight around Bruce’s waist, and he looks down into the eyes of the mask.

There’s a sickly sweet scent that clings to Joker’s clothes - artificial flowers that mix with the powder of his make-up and the vague ghost of gasoline - and Joker’s sharp nose presses right against the leather-clad curve of Bruce’s own. 

“What, uh, whaddya say we get up to, huh? We could be in here  _hours_  - my goons aren’t too smart, and you know that, Batsy, you know  **that**. Why don’t we have some fun?” One hand slides down Bruce’s chest, and before  he can move it any lower, Bruce drives Joker against the wall, slamming it back against the mesh. Joker lets out a grunt of pain, and Bruce swallows it under his own mouth, feels Joker let out a heady, surprised moan as Bruce bites against his lips and kisses him hard, kisses him rough, his tongue sliding hot against Joker’s own. Above them, the light slowly flickers back into power.

Bruce leans away, and the Joker falls like a stone onto the ground, landing hard on his skinny ass and blinking as he stares into space, visibly dazed. The elevator whirs into life, and Bruce lets out a low hum of satisfaction. 

“Well, look at that, Joker,” Bruce says casually. “Your goons are smarter than you thought.”

Joker laughs, a little hysterically, and he tips his head back against the wall. “I’m gonna kill ‘em for fixing this thing,” he says dreamily, and Bruce huffs out a not-quite laugh. 

“Time to get back to work, Joker,” Bruce says, and Joker groans as he crawls toward the slowly opening doors. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
